Aeration and oxygenation equipment is well-known in the art. It is used in tanks for fish farming and aquaculture in general, in fishing basins, in aeration tanks in water treatment plants, and it is used to improve eutrophic lakes.
The purpose of this kind of equipment is to improve the state of the environment and of the water by aerating and possibly oxygenating the fish and degassing the water. These devices make the water circulate, destratify and thaw.
Thanks to such equipment it is possible, depending on the type of use, to intensify fish production while preventing diseases connected with this kind of activity and to improve the water and the environment.
The equipment currently used to carry on the above functions may be classified as follows.